1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal system and method for use with a garage door operating system.
2. Background
Garage door operating systems are well known in the art. Such systems typically include at least one wireless transmitter and a garage door actuator. The actuator generally comprises an electric motor for driving a screw gear or chain to open or close a garage door. A receiver and controller are also typically provided for receiving signals from the wireless transmitter, and controlling the actuator.
In operation, in order to open or close the garage door, a user activates the transmitter. Upon such activation, the transmitter transmits a wireless, usually radio frequency (RF), signal to the receiver. In response, the controller activates the garage door actuator to open or close the garage door. For security purposes, the receiver may be manually set to recognize the transmitter, such as through switch settings, or the receiver may be pre-set to recognize an identification signal from a particular transmitter. To further improve security, the wireless signal from the transmitter is also typically encrypted.
Wireless garage door transmitters from such systems are generally kept in a vehicle for use by a vehicle occupant to open or close the garage door in order to gain access to or depart from a garage. It is known in the automotive industry, however, to provide vehicles with wireless vehicle transmitters which can be used in place of, or in addition to, such garage door transmitters. However, such transmitters, which may be built-in or mounted to the vehicle, must be taught to emulate the wireless garage door transmitter. Such a process requires placing the vehicle transmitter into a programming or learn mode, and using the garage door transmitter to tune the vehicle transmitter to the garage door transmitter. Such a process can prove complicated and difficult for many users.
Thus, there exists a need for a system and method for use with a garage door operating system that would overcome the problem of tuning a vehicle transmitter. Such a system and method would preferably include a control module for mounting in a garage having a garage door, the control module adapted to receive a wireless garage door transmitter. Such a module would preferably include a controller, a garage door transmitter actuator, and a receiver. Upon receipt by the receiver of a wireless signal from a vehicle transmitter, the controller would control the actuator to activate the garage door transmitter so that the garage door transmitter would transmits a wireless garage door control signal for use in operating a garage door. In such a fashion, such a system and method would overcome the vehicle transmitter tuning problem described above, and would be universally compatible with any garage door operating system.